What Happens at Lucien's
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: This is just a story of what I thought should've happened between Freya and Lucien when he had Vincent kidnap Freya. (Mainly just Frucien fluff and awkward moments. Warning: If you're not a fan of the couple, please don't read.) (Another Warning: If you are a fan of Freya, I don't suggest reading this. I say that because she is under the antagonist category.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Kidnapped**

After retrieving the white oak bullet from her siblings, Freya was walking to her car.

She starts to hear weird noises and when she turns around, she sees Vincent.

"Oh, Vincent it's just you. Thank god." Freya gasps as she puts her hand on her chest, relieved to see Vincent.

"Yeah, it's just me." Vincent says creepily and when Freya starts to look at him weirdly, he knocks her out with his magic.

Freya's back starts falling down the car door so he catches her in his arms and puts her unconscious body in the back seat of her car.

Once Vincent closed the back door to the car, he gets in the front seat and drives off into the night.

Hours later, Freya slowly starts to wake up and then take in her surroundings.

She sees a manly hand pick up a glass of whiskey and start to drink it.

She slowly and quietly gets up and sneaks past the guy sitting on the couch to the door.

She then lightly wraps her fingers around the doorknob, turns the doorknob quietly, and starts to open it.

Once the door is open a small crack, a pocket knife flies past her face, just missing it, and into the doorway.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." The man whispers in her ear.

Then she notices the guy's fingers wrap around the knife that is in the doorway which implies that the man is right behind her.

"My apologies, really. If I knew I wasn't supposed to leave, I wouldn't of tried it." Freya says with her heart beating quickly and obviously scared.

"Now, what fun would that be if I told you the rules, Freya Mikaelson?" The guy said even closer to ear than he was before.

Then she realises that the man has a daylight ring as the hand that was around the knife handle is removed from it to stroke her cheek.

Her mind quickly goes to the fact that if she removes the daylight ring in the daytime, she can escape.

Instead, Freya turns around to see who her captor is.

"Oh my god." Freya says slightly calm yet also still sounding scared.

"Hello Freya." The guy says and his eyes squint while his lips turn into a sexy, double-meaning smirk.

"Lucien." She says with her face saying that she is still scared but her tone of voice has some confusion in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **We're 'Bonnie and Clyding' It**

"Please. I don't recommend you leave here just yet." Lucien says stroking Freya's cheek gently with the knife handle.

"Why? It's not like I can leave unless I want a knife in my back or the back of my head depending on how aim it." Freya says cockily but still scared.

"Right. I almost forgot about that little rule." Lucien says and he walks away from her to go over to the table to pour two glasses of alcohol.

"Well, come come. Have a seat, take a load off, and drink with me will you?" Lucien says motioning her to sit down next to him.

Freya slowly walks over to him and takes the glass of alcohol he pointed towards so she can grab it.

"I don't understand you, Lucien Castle. You come to my place, give me flowers, put a flower in my hair, and then have Vincent kidnap me. Why?" Freya says sitting down and taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh right, my apologies about kidnapping you really. I need you for a very important project I'm working on." Lucien says after he took a sip of his drink.

"Alright. Why couldn't you just, I don't know, ask me politely to come with you here?" Freya says obviously confused by Lucien's motives.

"Well if I asked you politely in your house, you would ask a lot of questions and then your siblings would've been all over what I was talking about and I didn't want eavesdroppers because this an on the downlow mission." Lucien explains and takes another sip of his drink and puts it on the coffee table.

"So this mission consists of what? Just you and me?" Freya asks still confused on his motives.

"Nonsense. It consists of you, me, and Vincent. Which is why I had him kidnap you. He's in on it but on another note it's just the three of us." Lucien confirms.

"Alright. So what is this project, plan, mission, or whatever you call it, of yours?" Freya asks as she put her glass on the coffee table next to Lucien's glass.

"I thought you'd never ask." Lucien says as he lips turn into a condescending, all-knowing, suspicious smirk.

Freya leans back on the couch and just looks at him concerned but also feels her lips turn into a similar smirk.

After that week Freya asks what Lucien's plan is again and he tells her.

Hours have passed, and Lucien has explained to Freya every single detail of what his plan is and what he wants to become.

"That's not possible. You can't possibly think that you can accomplish this." Freya says still in shock of Lucien's plan.

"Come on Freya, I can be powerful and I can do anything I want when I want and the Mikaelson won't even be able to stand in my way." Lucien says way to enthusiastically it almost scares Freya.

"What does that mean, Lucien? What do you mean when you say my siblings won't get in your way?" Freya says concerned and demandent of answers.

"Oh, I must've forgotten one tiny detail about the spell." Lucien says putting his fingers close together but not having them to indicate something 'small' was forgotten.

"Oh really. Would you mind sharing that tiny detail with me?" Freya says as she put tiny in quotes indicating she doesn't believe it's a tiny detail.

"Alright if you insist. The spell isn't just making me an original. No no, it's making me better, stronger, and undefeatable. I'm becoming a more enhanced version of what the Mikaelsons are but of there is a small price to pay." Lucien explains pouring himself a drink.

"Did you want one of these?" Lucien asks her before she can say anything and motions a glass towards her.

"Sure." Freya replies and grabs the glass from him.

"Now, what exactly is this 'small price to pay' for what you want to become?" Freya asks after she takes a sip and tilts her head to the right a little bit.

Lucien just looks at her for a few moments before responding.

"Let's just say you're not gonna like it." Lucien says and takes a sip of his before only his back is facing her.

"Lucien, tell me the truth. I can't help you if don't tell me everything." Freya says walking over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Lucien's head turns and looks at her hand and she removes it.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Freya says and then Lucien turns around to face but they're really close to each other.

"I have discovered a way to kill an original and any other vampire by mixing the werewolf venom from all seven of the werewolf bloodlines meaning that my bite alone can be able to kill an original. The thing is, I don't if it will affect Klaus in any way. The ancestors aren't telling me if it can or not." Lucien says and yells at his ceiling when he said the last statement.

"The ancestors want you to become this, this beast? Why?" Freya says confused.

"The ancestors, much like how your mother and father became, want to eradicate all vampires but the only problem is Niklaus' sireline is broken and unfortunately his bloodline just happens to be the one that makes up a majority of the vampire race." Lucien says annoyed, still looking at the ceiling.

"So, what are we going to do about that?" Freya asks sounding scared towards the Ancestors plans.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Lucien asks her confused and putting we in quotes proving that he is confused by Freya's question.

"Well you're insane if you think you're eradicating all vampires by yourself. I want help you with this Lucien." Freya explains to him and takes a sip of her drink not long after she handed Lucien his drink.

It's the third week into the month and Lucien is having doubts about Freya's participation.

"I don't know Freya, it seems to dangerous. I mean you're a witch that can handle herself but what exactly is your plan here?" Lucien says panicking and pacing back and forth.

"Alright you need to calm down because eventually your floor is going to be a ditch." Freya says and uses her magic to make him stop pacing.

"Now that I have you attention, you should know that firstly, I'm making this decision from my own free will. Secondly, I'm not doing this just because I want all vampires off this earth, I'm doing this because I want to be with you and only you because within the three weeks I've been here, every moment has felt right and I can't explain it because it just does." Freya says and walks closer to Lucien.

"So everything I plan and everything I do, it's because of my feelings for you." Freya says her hands are on his neck and shoulders but she constantly puts them on his face and lets her fingers brush his ears so she can embrace him.

"You have feelings for me?" Lucien asks as he put his hands around her waist.

Freya just smiles and nods at him and her mouth partially opens and curves her bottom lip in her mouth and gently bites down on it while her eyes look at his mouth and then she looks up so she can look in his eyes and he can tell she is trying to be cute for him.

They are both leaning in, about to kiss each other until Lucien's phone rings.

"Pardon me for a second, will you Freya?" Lucien says and backs away from her to answer his phone.

"Hello and how may I help you today?" Lucien asks once he accepts the call.

Lucien puts the phone to his shoulder and looks at Freya and mouths that the person is speaking complete and fluent gibberish which makes Freya chuckle a bit.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested in buying any bibles from you. You must have the wrong number, sir." Lucien says and hangs up.

"Oh, how I hate when people get the wrong number." Lucien says as he starts walking closer to Freya but then there's a knock on the door.

"I got it." Lucien says and walks over to the door and opens it after he motions Freya to hide out in his room, which she obliged.

It's Vincent.

"Vincent, what are you doing here? Did anyone see you?" Lucien asks as he starts motioning him to come in.

"No. The ancestors wanted to communicate with you but they can only talk to me so they tried calling you but I can tell that didn't work." Vincent says as he walked in and Lucien closes the door behind him.

"So, where's Freya? The Ancestors want me give her message, to pass an 'excellent' idea on, that they know she won't be able to refuse." Vincent says as he put excellent in air quotes implying that he doesn't agree with the ancestors plan for Freya.

"Freya? You can come out of hiding, it's just Vincent." Lucien practically shouts and she walks out of his room.

"Well you just proved that you are definitely Niklaus' first sire. What's up, Vincent?" Freya says and walks over to Vincent.

"It's the Ancestors. They want me to give you messsage." Vincent says and holds out his arms with palms facing upwards.

"You know, if the Ancestors wanted to specifically give me a message why didn't they just tell me I mean thanks Josephine, I am part of one of the New Orleans witches now right? Freya asks slightly confused on why they went to Vincent.

"So shouldn't I be able to connect with the Ancestors themselves, or was my position revoked because Josephine died?" Freya says clearly even more confused on the matter.

Vincent starts thinking once he put his arms down, he could also feel that the Ancestors were thinking, and even though he wasn't there, Lucien started thinking about it.

While they were all thinking, Freya just had her arms partially up like 'see now you're thinking about it' while her head was partially put out a bit forward and also tilted to the right.

Then, Freya moved her arms up to her face and put her middle fingers on both of her earlobes while her eyes are and she just constantly says 'uh-huh' and 'I understand'.

Vincent just then decides to walk out and he leaves and Freya looks at Lucien wearing a precious smile on her face.

Lucien looks at her weirdly because now he's the concerned one.

"The Ancestors just gave me the perfect idea." Freya says as she runs over to him and places her arms around his neck but doesn't hug or kiss him.

"Really, and what ideas were they telling you in your precious ears?" Lucien asks smiling and putting his hands around her waist.

"I can become an original vampire like you. Except I'll only be able to feed off of vampires and werewolves. Now we can actually put 'power' in power team." Freya says to happily.

"Come on, you can kill my siblings and the witches obviously not Davina and Vincent, oh and don't kill Kol or Davina will come for heads, even if she can't kill us she most likely have fun trying. So, what do you think?" Freya begs him hoping he'll agree.

"You are willing to give up your magic, the thing that makes you special, to help me eradicate all supernatural beings?" Lucien asks confused.

"Of course I am. I guess this is what they mean when people say 'love makes you crazy'." Freya says more calmly.

"Come on, we can Bonnie and Clyde it except we would the immortal versions but it will still be fun because we would be together." Freya says in an even more convincing voice while embracing him and when she's finally about to kiss him he gives her an answer.

"If I agree to your decision, we'll be together and make the world hate and fear us, right?" Lucien asks partially backing up but his hands are still in her waist.

"Well that would be the point. Wait, is that yes?" Freya asks while tension takes over their eyes.

"Yes. My answer's a yes." Lucien says confirming his answer.

Freya hugs and then kisses his cheek excited about the answer he gave.

"Of course, there is one thing that has to happen that I almost forgot to mention." Freya says partially backing up.

Lucien glares at her like 'really?'.

"The spell has to be performed sometime before your spell also your blood is the only blood I can have to complete the transition. The Ancestors call it a true love test. Now how the Ancestors see it, is if I drink your blood to complete the transition and it works then we're true love if it doesn't work than I'd have to kill the kind I was before I turn which is a witch." Freya explains to him exactly how it is suppose to work out.

"Anything else you left out?" Lucien asks even he looks like knows the answer.

"Well, there's just one last thing to add, The spell for me is just like the spell used on my siblings of course a bit upgraded, I have to be dead for a few hours for the spell to actually work, unlike yours where you wake up after a few minutes. But like yours, not even the white oak stake can kill me." Freya says nodding to him say something.

"Wait, there's one last thing you're not telling me. I listen to witches so I know nothing can truly be immortal which is how I also know I can be put down from a witch who possesses a lot of to remove what I am and whether they kill me or not, is entirely up to them. So what are you hiding from me?" Lucien asks her and Freya just looks away from him with a frown on her face.

"Freya? How do you die?" Lucien asks walking closer to her.

"Through you. Our immortality is linked Lucien, when your immortality fades mine does too. Which means if people kill you, I die as well. Of course when my immortality fades I'll become a witch again as you will be a vampire. That's just how it's planned out." Freya says and sits on couch with her elbows on her knees and face in her palms and a frown still on her face.

Lucien sits down next to her and puts his arm around and pulls closer so she leans back till her head rests on his chest and he's just casually rubbing her shoulder.

Two weeks later, it's the last day of the month and Lucien finally decides to ask Freya something that's been bugging him for the past weeks.

"Hey Freya? Remember when you brought up turning yourself immortal and us traveling the world while we kill and terrorize people?" Lucien asks as the two are playing chess and drinking.

"Yes, I remember that day. Your turn." Freya replies while she leans back and watches Lucien play his move on the board.

"After we leave here and each place we decide to visit but people are confused on why we're doing it, what would tell them?" Lucien asks looking up at her once she leans forward to play her move.

"And I believe that is a checkmate. You're not good as this are you?" Freya says and Lucien looks at the board to see her moves.

"Huh, you win again. Well done, Freya Mikaelson, well done." Lucien says smirking at her.

"Oh and to answer your question, it's the most obvious answer." Freya says smirking back at him.

"Oh really, and what answer would that be?" Lucien asks cockily.

"We would obviously be telling people that, we're 'Bonnie and Clyding' it." Freya says and her lips curve back into a sadistic smirk.

Lucien sends an even more sadistic smirk back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Betrayal**

Lucien was sitting on his kitchen counter realizing that is was Saturday, April 30th, the last day of the month.

' _What I have in store for Freya Mikaelson today is something she surely won't approve of._ ' Lucien was lost in thought until the door opened.

"Alright. So, I'm back and I hope I got your order right." Freya says holding a drink tray which consists of two coffee cups and bag of filled with snacks.

"Whatever's in there is what you get just because you were an arse and didn't give me a straight answer. So suck it up and deal with it." Freya says as he hands Lucien the bag and she puts the drink tray down and removes the coffee from it.

"Hey Luc, is everything okay? For once you're silent." Freya says as she puts his coffee order to face.

"What? Yeah, everything's fine Frey." Lucien reassures her as he grabs his coffee.

"Oh, wait that one's mine." Freya says as she grabs the drink from him.

"This one's yours. It has your name on it." Freya says as she hands him a new cup and she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Freya asks and she stands in front of him putting her hands on his.

"For the hundredth time, there's nothing wrong. Can't I just relish in your beauty?" Lucien asks and he gets down from counter and puts hands around her waist.

"Alright but you know you're gonna have to drink that coffee before it gets cold because I'm not getting you another one. There's too much traffic." Freya says as she put her arms around his neck and pouts for a bit and smiles at him while cutely biting her bottom lip.

"As you wish Freya." Lucien says and she gives him a peck on the nose and backs up a bit so he can drink his coffee.

After Lucien finishes his coffee and Freya finished hers he pulls her closer to him and they're so close they could kiss.

"I'm so sorry Freya Mikaelson." Lucien says just before they could kiss.

Freya looks at him weird when he starts backing away from and then she starts grabbing her head and screaming in pain.

Lucien just holds her until she stops screaming and her body goes limp.

"Did you do it?" Lucien asks when he looks up to see Vincent.

"Yes, every memory of you, even from today, was erased. All she remembers is you brought her flowers and I knocked her unconscious." Vincent says revealing what he had done.

"And what of her immortality spell?" Lucien asks just holding her limp body.

"The ancestors are putting it on her as we speak." Vincent says.

"Good, and you put the blood in her coffee?"

"Yes." Vincent confirms.

"Excellent. Now help me tie her up will you?" Lucien says then him and Vincent start tying her up.

At midnight, Freya wakes up with a gag in her mouth and tied to a chair with tight ropes.

"Hello, love. A Mikaelson witch, a white oak bullet…" Lucien says as he pets Freya's hair with the white oak bullet just as she slightly shifts her head to the left when he touches her with the bullet.

"Throw in a dash of wolf venom and a case of champagne, and I'd say we have a recipe for some real fun!"

Freya starts growling and shaking but Lucien doesn't know because her mouth is gagged and she is tied down.

 **(In Mystic Falls)**

"After all that flirtation, this is your idea of a first date?" Freya asks with her hands tied in front of her and walking in the woods with Vincent and Lucien.

"Think of it as a date with destiny, love! Though, I admit, three is a crowd. Vincent is a necessary evil, I'm afraid. He had to keep you in check should you misbehave." Lucien says explaining the role of Vincent.

"Do I look like a sort who'd settle with some shoddy Original model? I intend to be an upgrade." Lucien explains.

"You're insane to think I would ever help you craft any spell." Freya says frankly terrified by him.

"Oh, no! You misunderstand. Vincent will handle the spell. From you I need something a bit more intimate." Lucien says then he leans his head back as vamp face shows and bites down on Freya's wrist causing her to scream in pain.

"I still think you're insane." Freya says shaking and lying on the ground with a bleeding wrist.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is Vincent doing the spell." Lucien says hiddenly hurt by what Freya said.

Vincent starts the spell and fire rises from it and almost hits Lucien but goes back in the bowl.

Lucien walks over to it and collects it into two glass containers.

He puts one of the containers in his pocket while the other he puts close to his mouth and is about to open it when Vincent uses magic to breaks his knee caps and Lucien bends back and Vincent helps Freya up and tells her to run as fast as she can.

Freya obviously obliges and starts to run while Vincent tries to hold the spell but the Ancestors prevent from doing any further damage.

Freya's running through the wood when she practically body slammed into Elijah.

"Elijah? How did you find me?" Freya says scared for her life.

"Well isn't obvious? A locater spell." Finn says and he lifts Freya off of Elijah.

"Where is Lucien?" Elijah says as he unties the ropes.

"Back there. Vincent told me to run." Freya says as she motions her head back to where she came from.

"Alright. What are we waiting for? Let's go." Matt says very anxious to find this Lucien.

The four of them walk back to where Freya came and Freya runs over to an unconscious Vincent.

"Vince? Vincent? Wake up, Vincent. Wake up." Freya says trying to shake him awake but resulted into slapping him across the face.

Vincent gasps awake and Lucien runs over and put Freya in his chokehold and turns around to Matt, Finn, and Elijah.

"Thank you so much for returning what is rightfully mine." Lucien says and licks Freya's earlobe.

Freya has her bloody hands on the arm that's keeping her in chokehold, she's shaking like a scared Chihuahua, she clearly looks betrayed by Lucien, and she's holding back tears.

Finn, reacting fast and realising Matt has his gun pulled, vamp speeds and pulls the trigger for Matt, shooting both Freya and Lucien twice.

"Bloody hell." Lucien says when he realised he got shot while Freya just fell to the ground and then he fell to the ground.

Finn and Elijah run over to Freya and Finn holds her and pets her hair while Elijah feeds her his blood.

Freya eventually awakes and looks at terrified.

"No. He drank the potion." Freya says, she only knows this because before she ran into Elijah and was out of Lucien's sight completely, she saw him drink the potion.

When Lucien just rises from the ground with red eyes and veins showing, Matt decides to just keep shooting him, but finds out he's just wasting bullets because he's not going down.

Finn interferes and shoves Matt into a tree and gets in a physical hand to hand combat with Lucien.

But Lucien bends his arm in a way arms usually don't, or at least shouldn't, bend and bites him.

"Noo!" Freya screams and runs over to Finn, who fell on the ground.

Elijah stands above Finn and looks around but Lucien and Vincent are gone and Matt is unconscious by a tree.

"We have to get him out of here." Elijah says and him and Freya pick Finn up and walk him to the car.

Hours later, they arrive at the compound where Kol and Davina are.

"What happened to him?" Davina asks concerned for Finn.

"He's dying of a werewolf bite." Freya explains.

"Alright, I'll call Klaus." Davina says and takes out her phone to start dialling.

"No. His blood won't work. That potion Lucien drank, what caused this bite, there's no known cure for it. Niklaus' blood will just speed up the hallucinations and kill him faster." Freya explains and motions to Finn's neck.

Then Finn looks at her hand and then her face. She see clavicle and vein on her neck and starts to hear her heart beating and he blacks out in red.

Freya looked at Finn for a split second and Finn attacks her and starts feeding from her neck, ripping it open.

Freya started to scream but gave up and decided to try to get him stop.

"Finn. Finn, you're hallucinating. Stop. I'm your sister." Freya just kept giving excuses to save her own life until Klaus swoops in and saves the day.

"Finn! That's enough!" Klaus yells as he put an arm on his brother's shoulder and flung him into a wall.

Then Klaus vamp speeds and catches Freya in his arms.

"Freya. Hey, you're gonna be okay, okay. You're gonna be just fine." Klaus says soothing her because saving her life is a lost cause.

Unfortunately, Finn literally ripped open her neck so when Klaus shoved Finn off of Freya he tore a vein.

Freya's body is just shaking in Klaus' arms and Finn snaps out of hallucinating.

"Freya?" Finn asks and vamp speeds and kneel on the other side of her body.

"I see you're not ha-hallucinating anymore." Freya says shaking, then all of a sudden her body just goes limp and the last gasp of air she'll ever breathe is released.

"She's gone." Klaus announces slightly upset by this revelation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **It's a Perfect Life, Sort of**

Finn is just lying on the couch, dying of an incurable bite while Freya's corpse just lies on the floor, neck ripped open and her eyes open as well.

None of them know what to do.

Should they find a way to save Finn or should they take care of Freya's body?

Or should they go after Lucien, who technically started all of this?

Davina decides to do a spell that would slow down the hallucinating and the dying until they can find a cure.

Vincent walks in two minutes after Davina did the spell.

"What happened to her?" Vincent asks when he sees Freya's corpse.

"Finn happened." Hayley said judgingly towards a dying Finn.

"Actually, it's technically Lucien's fault. I mean he created what he was and he bit Finn. I mean, if he didn't bite Finn, Finn wouldn't be dying and Freya wouldn't be dead." Davina explains to Vincent while she looks judgingly at Hayley.

Hayley just gives her an annoyed glare.

"Well I should probably take her, as a precaution. Freya's blood will overwhelm Finn and he will kill again, probably Davina this time." Vincent explains to them and lifts Freya's corpse like a baby.

"I bid you a good day and pray you find the cure for that bite." Vincent takes a partial bow and is about to walk out until Davina stops him.

"Wait, there's a cure for this?" Davina asks confused as she points to Finn's bite and Vincent turns around.

"Oh Dee. You know the ancestors, they never make anything happen unless they have a cure for it. You should actually know that better than anyone. Whether she was a New Orleans witch or not, she still died in New Orleans, which means she has to be consecrated here. Those are just the rules. Now, I have to go and consecrate her." Vincent says and walks out before anyone can stop him.

"Great, Now we know there's a cure. We just have to find it and save Finn." Kol says.

A few hours later, Freya wakes up from her neck being torn open.

She partially sits up and grabs the part of her neck that was ripped open but there's no wound or blood to prove it was ever there.

She sees a manly hand pick up a glass of whiskey and start to drink it.

She slowly and quietly gets up and sneaks past the guy sitting on the couch to the door.

She then lightly wraps her fingers around the doorknob, turns the doorknob quietly, and starts to open it.

Once the door is open a small crack, a pocket knife flies past her face, just missing it, and into the doorway.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." The man whispers in her ear.

Then she notices the guy's fingers wrap around the knife that is in the doorway which implies that the man is right behind her.

"My apologies, really. If I knew I wasn't supposed to leave, I wouldn't of tried it." Freya says with her heart beating quickly and obviously scared.

"Now, what fun would that be if I told you the rules, Freya Mikaelson?" The guy said even closer to ear than he was before.

"Lucien." Freya says with a tone that's definitely frightened but also annoyed and angry with him and she turns around to see him.

With Freya's back to the door, touching it, she didn't realize how close Lucien was to her.

There bodies are completely close together, like a butter knife couldn't even try to get past there chest.

Lucien's arm was up above Freya's head, his hand with his daylight ring touching the door, and his other hand on her waist slowly making it's way to her mid back.

But Freya didn't realize any of that she was too focused on glaring at Lucien to give her answers.

Freya keeps glaring at him when she feels his hand going down her back and into her visible sight, but before she can say anything, she starts grabbing her head and screaming in pain.

Lucien just holds her until she stops screaming and her body goes limp.

"Did you do it?" Lucien asks when he turns around so he can see Vincent.

"Yes. I restored every memory up until the day you had me take them away." Vincent confirms.

"Good. When she awakens, I can't imagine her being pleasant. I suggest you leave before she does awake." Lucien says to Vincent, Vincent just bows and walks out just as Lucien puts her unconscious body on the couch.

Lucien is looking through records to see which one he wants to play until he hears feet hit the ground and someone stand up.

"I was praying you'd awaken after I at least picked a record." Lucien says and turns around to a pretty pissed looking Freya.

"You took my memories from me. I promised you that I would stand by your side and you took my memories. Ahh!" Freya says very irritated at him and gives him a witch migraine.

"Look, number one, I know what I did was stupid but what can I say I am Klaus' first sire. You couldn't of been expecting anything less from me." Lucien says and Freya partially nods and tilts her head to agree with him.

"Number two, I'm sorry for what I did to you and biting Finn was me being in character." Lucien explains and Freya calms down slightly.

"Why did you take my memories, Lucien?" Freya says softly.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to do it if you knew I had feelings for you. You'd make me believe I'm incapable of hurting you because of my feelings so naturally I came to the conclusion of taking your memories because I can't be convinced to not hurt you if I erased your feelings for me." Lucien explains and he downs the drink he had before Freya woke up the first time.

"Naturally that was first plan, ok. Now what do we do?" Freya asks him optimistically.

"First there is no we right now, there's only a you." Lucien says and Freya looks at him weird.

"Second, Don't you have a brother to save?" Lucien says completing the question after he said second because he bit his hand and bled in the cup of alcohol he drank.

"Take this blood of mine and give it to Finn. This is the only thing that can help his cause." Lucien says as he pputs the glass of blood in her hands and holds them for a minute.

"Alright. Why are you giving it to me?" Freya asks looking at him confused.

"Just make sure Finn gets it. I'm giving you the only cure for that bite. I'm gonna let you go, so you can come and go as you please knowing that I will not scowl you. Once you heal your brother you can leave and never come back. I don't want to be Klaus, I don't want to control you. Now go before I do." Lucien says and walks away from Freya and Freya leaves to the compound.

"Hey guys." Freya says as she walks in the compound.

"Hey? I thought you were dead." Klaus says scratching the back of his head confused.

"Yeah, well that's a long story I will tell you after I heal our brother." Freya says and walks over to sit on the couch where Finn is dying.

"You found the cure?" Hayley asks kind of sounding disappointed.

"Of course I did. Well, it was actually given to me by Lucien." Freya explains as she holds up the glass of blood.

"The cure is blood." Hayley asks.

"Not just any blood, Lucien's blood. The ancestors made the reverse engineered spell similar to Klaus. The only difference is Klaus' blood can't heal Lucien's bite and Lucien's bite permanently takes down originals." Freya explains as she helps Finn sit up and gives him the glass of blood.

"Come on Finn, don't be stubborn now. This is the only thing that can save you." Freya says and she tilts the cup by his mouth and he drinks all of it.

She puts him back down and puts the glass on the coffee table.

"Alright. Now explain, how the bloody hell you're alive." Klaus says angrily.

Freya explains everything but parts of the time she spent with Lucien like how Lucien's blood can only turn her when she's ready to turn because of the spell the Ancestors put on her, basically she told them everything.

Afterwards, Freya looks at her watch, it's 12:30 at night.

"Well, I'd hate to cut this reunion short but I have to go." Freya says and the minute she stands up she darts out of there and off to Lucien's place.

Freya sneaks into the house and then Lucien's bedroom.

Since she took of her shoes in the foye so she just striped down to her bra and underwear in his room and put one of his shirts on and cuddled into bed next to him.

Lucien wakes up in the morning to see a clearly feminine imprint on the bed next to him and Freya skips in still wearing his shirt with a breakfast in bed table.

"Morning, Lucien." Freya says as she cautiously gets on the bed.

"What did you make me?" Lucien asks happy to see she's happy.

"The only thing I can make, cereal. I made you toast and eggs but I burned both of them so I made you cereal." Freya says excitedly.

"You came back?" Lucien asks just looking at her like 'why'.

"Of course I did, I said I would be with you helping defeat bad guys or whatever." Freya says as she puts his hand in hers.

"Well, thank you for the breakfast but me and cereal don't really get along, well actually more of me and milk. I'm lactose intolerant." Lucien says and puts the tray on the nightstand.

"Oh, well I can try another attempt at toast." Freya says and she gets off the bed.

Lucien just vamp speeds her to his bedroom wall so her back is touching the wall.

There bodies are completely close together, like a butter knife couldn't even try to get past there chest.

Lucien's arm was up above Freya's head, his hand with his daylight ring touching the door, and his other hand on her waist slowly making it's way to her mid back.

But Freya didn't realize any of this she was too focused on looking into Lucien's eyes.

Freya keeps looking in his eyes until she notices him leaning in going towards her lips, she just kept looking at his mouth until she felt their foreheads touching and then she started leaning in.

"So, have you made the decision of losing touch with your magic completely?" Lucien asks her.

"Yes, I have. I made that decision the moment I realised I wanted to be with you." Freya says confirming her answer.

"Well then, you should probably complete the transition." Lucien says as he removes his hand on her back and takes out the pocket knife so he can make a small slit on the side of his neck.

Freya looks at the wound intently and then bites down on his neck after she licks the wound.

Freya continues to feed on him especially when she feels vamp veins growing and also felt a pain come shooting through her mouth because her fangs were growing in.

But since she didn't want Lucien to be concerned, she bit down on his neck harder and muffled the moan that came with the pain of her new fangs.

Little did she know that her biting his neck harder made him slightly moan as well.

After the pain was done, she pulled her head away from his neck and looks at him with his blood on her mouth slowly dripping down to her chin and her veins constantly growing and retracting on her face.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Freya says and walks away from him to use the bathroom.

Lucien just looks after her and once she closed the door to the bathroom he walks to the kitchen to make a real breakfast.

Later that night, Lucien and Freya are arguing about god knows what.

"I can't feel the connection anymore Lucien. I hate it!" Freya says angrily.

"Well, you were the one who wanted immortality and sacrificed your connection with magic to be with me!" Lucien just spat out just as angry as she is.

"Well that's because I my feelings for you would overpower the loss of my magic! Apparently that's not true!" Freya yells back at him.

"Oh no it's true, because guess what, that spell and your transition was based off of true love! You completing the transition wouldn't of worked if we weren't true love! You told me that yourself not long after the Ancestors gave you the idea!" Lucien spat out in two whole breaths.

Freya just looks at him shocked.

"You remembered that?" Freya asks him slowly walking towards him.

"I hung onto every word you said that day because I knew one day I'd take your memories and I should remember those words in case a day like, a day like this would happen." Lucien says somewhat out of breath from all the shouting.

"So, yes, your feelings can overpower this you just have to let it. See, I know what it's like to lose something you can never get back ok. Right now you're still getting use to the transition of it all and I understand that but you just have to let go for a little bit and trust me to help you through ok." Lucien says calmly and strokes her cheek with the back of his hand.

Freya just nods while Lucien walks away from her, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Freya asks looking after him.

"I can't, I just- I just can't." Lucien murmurs under his breath.

"Can't what?" Freya asks and Lucien vamp speeds back to her with his hands put on her face and kisses her.

Lucien backs away from her.

"I shouldn't of done that. I mean I wanted to for a while but I shouldn't of done that." Lucien says as he slowly backs away.

"You're right," Freya says just slightly bobbing her head.

"I should've." Freya says and grabs his jacket and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Eventually the passionate kiss ends, and they're left with their foreheads touching.

They look at each other just knowing what the other wants to do.

"Have you ever done this before." Lucien asks.

"What? Hook-up with someone yes actually I have." Freya says confirming what she thinks the question meant.

"That's not what I meant. Have you ever slept with a vampire before." Lucien asks clarifying the question.

Freya remains silent, still looking at him, but her silence is taken as a no.

They kiss again, more slow, but still passionate.

In this case, they are now making out and Lucien vamp lifts Freya's legs around his waist and vamp speeds her to his bedroom door to start kissing her neck as he puts her down gently.

Freya finds the doorknob to his bedroom and they walk inside.

She takes off his jacket and then he takes off her jacket.

He takes off his shirt after he took off her shirt to reveal a black lace tank top with a white bra underneath.

Freya starts kissing shoulder and going down his arm a second after he took his shirt off.

Then, as they fall back on his bed, passionately kissing with their hands intertwined, he has his mouth travel to her neck and slowly, but surely, she starts moaning.

After that, it's four in the morning and Lucien is watching Freya sleep.

'She thought she could handle sleeping with a vampire, let alone me, and she wanted me to add Lucien flare.' Lucien thought about what he got from in Freya's mind watching her slow breathing as she is out.

An hour later, Freya finally makes movement but Lucien's too busy reading a book.

Freya is partially awake and still manages to grin and blush about what happened last night but she doesn't wake up completely, instead she turns on her other side where Lucien is and snuggled her head in his chest and her body as close to him as possible.

When Lucien realized that she's capable of moving, he moves one of his hands to rub her shoulder and play with her hair as he read.

Lucien just looks at his sleeping girlfriend and decides to disrupt her, so he took hand he used to play with her hair and rub her shoulder and trail it down her bare back and put his hand under the blanket.

Freya's eyes shoot open almost immediately after he started pulling that stunt.

Then Freya's body starts fidgeting as she tries to keep snuggling her head onto his chest.

These attempts obviously fail so she just lifted head up enough to be by Lucien's shoulder and she bites down on it.

After that experience, Lucien removed his hand from under the blanket and Freya resumed sleeping with her on his chest.

Not long after that, Freya is more up and started kissing Lucien's cheek, his neck, his shoulder, and she starts kissing his chest until her phone rings.

Freya ignores her phone as she continues to kiss and go down Lucien's chest so Lucien answers it.

"Hello, Freya's phone Lucien speaking." Lucien says as he's trying to prevent Freya from going down further.

"Lucien? Where's Freya?" A familiar voice on the other end of the phone asks.

"Ohh, hello Nik." Lucien says identifying that Klaus in on the line.

When she heard that, Freya's head perked up and she got more on top of Lucien, now sitting on him, motioning the 'don't tell him I'm here'.

"Freya isn't here at the moment. She's actually in the shower, you know girls, so easily capable of working up a sweat, by excercising of course because she came back from the gym." Lucien explains to Klaus so obviously making an innuendo.

"Can I pass a message along?" Lucien asks before he hangs up.

"Uh no, I was just wondering where she was. Thanks Lucien." Klaus says.

"Anytime, Nik." Lucien says and he hangs up the phone and puts it back on the nightstand.

"Was making that innuendo really necessary?" Freya asks clearly judging him.

"What can I say? I had an opportunity and I went for it." Lucien says looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Doesn't matter. I have to actually take a shower because now Klaus is gonna come over." Freya says she started getting off of him and landing in the spot she was before.

"What makes you say that?" Lucien asks.

"Because when you say things like that it makes him suspicious and want to investigate." Freya says explaining Klaus logic.

"Alright, fair point. Go, take your shower." Lucien says giving up the fight.

"One thing first." Freya says and she goes down on him and ten minutes later she gets off of him to shower so Lucien can finish himself off.


End file.
